As is known in the art, direction finding (DF) may be described as a determination of a direction from which a received signal was transmitted. In order to make such a determination, current DF methods typically perform time-consuming calculations that are computationally expensive. For example, some DF methods include interferometry, multi-signal classification (MUSIC) and maximum likelihood estimation using direct complex measurements. However, each of these DF methods can be computationally expensive and time consuming.